


a sinner's last hope (praying)

by ilovemygaydad



Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other, read the warnings please!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: virgil just wishes he could go back to his old life--the life before the blood and torture and supernatural creatures. he wants to go back to a simple life in a world he’s never going to see again.warnings: unsympathetic roman, vampirism, blood mentions, food mention, violence, death mentions, suicidal ideation, anxiety, crying, injuries, stabbing, pain, anger, yelling, torture, starvation, being held captive, inhumane actions and living conditions, apathetic roman, roman trying his best but he’s... he’s really not doing the right thing here, hatred, implied/referenced breakup, no happy ending, angst with no comfort, feelings of betrayal, and possibly something else





	a sinner's last hope (praying)

Virgil bit back a sob as he heard footsteps echo on the stone stairs of the basement. It had been _weeks_ since he’d been captured. His body was weak from meager meals; his already ashen skin was cracked and raw from the terrible conditions he was kept in. The chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck were made of steel-reinforced maple wood.

He just wanted to go home or die, but the footsteps descending into the dingy cellar marked another day of torture. Another day of stubbornly trying to save the only family he had. Another day of prolonging his inevitable second death by the hands of someone he loved.

“Good morning, Virgil,” Roman sang as he hopped down the final step and threw open the curtains on the tiny windows at the top of the walls. Virgil hissed as the sunlight hit his skin, and the hunter tsked condescendingly at him. “Come now, Count _Blah_-cula. That’s no way to greet your host.”

He curled in on himself, determined not to say anything to his <strike>boyfriend</strike> _captor_, but he suddenly smelled the metallic scent of blood. His body automatically shot toward the first drop of food in over a week--ravenous and straining in his bonds.

“Someone’s hungry, huh?”

“That happens when you don’t feed a guy for over a week,” Virgil growled, baring his fangs as menacingly as he could.

Roman shrugged casually--as if he wasn’t in the presence of a very hungry, man-eating monster--and said, “You wouldn’t believe how difficult it is to ethically acquire blood.”

“I do, actually. Blood banks were my main source of food before you _kidnapped me_.”

Any of the fake pleasantness that had been in the other man’s posture drained out of him like a burst dam. “I took a dangerous _monster_ off the streets.”

“I’ve never killed anyone! I’ve never _wanted_ to!” Virgil cried.

“_LIES!”_ Roman screamed. “You’re a _murderer_\--a cold, dead _beast_ that I, Roman Prince, must slay for good before you can wreak havoc on this city!”

“I didn’t want this! It wasn’t even my choice to be turned, Roman; you’ve got to believe me!”

“Don’t _Roman_ me! You lied to me. You _tricked_ me into being with you so that you and your coven could use me for dinner!”

Virgil shook his head aggressively, trying desperately to stop the tears streaming down his face. “None of us would ever want that! No one in the coven has killed a human in centuries.” He tried to move forward--tried to comfort his boyfriend--but the chains pulled him into a heap on the ground. “Ro, I love you. I love you just as much as I love my coven. I was never going to kill you; I love you--”

“Stop trying to trick me!” Roman cried, and he picked up a silver knife from the counter under the window. “Tell me where they are!”

“I can’t! They’re my family. I could never betray them.”

Roman turned away with a huff and tension clear in his shoulders. He placed his hands heavily on the counter, slouching as he took a few deep breaths. For a few moments, Virgil thought that he’d finally gotten through to the gorgeous humanity that Roman displayed, but then he turned around. Roman’s eyes were full of cold contempt as he said, “Let’s see what’s left in you for me to break.”

With a swift movement, the silver blade was plunged into Virgil’s shoulder, and a howling scream echoed around the basement. Roman brushed the loud noise off as he turned back to the counter.

He had work to do and vampires to find.


End file.
